Numerous social media users share their thoughts and feelings about certain items by way of liking and disliking. This can be accomplished by a user selecting the like or dislike option which often accompanies certain postings, such as, a picture uploaded by a friend or selecting the like or dislike option often associated with a company or product social media website. This allows social media users to examine how other social media users like, enjoy, or value a certain item or post. However, if a user desires to express his or her feelings about a certain product or object which already has an existing social media website, the process can be rather tedious, including taking a picture of the product or object and then posting an accompanying message related to the product or object.